year_12_frankensteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Vol. 1 Chapters 7 and 8
Chapter 7 '- Frankenstein receives a letter from his father, explaining how William has been murdered.' '' "William is dead! - that sweet child, whose smiles delighted and warmed my heart, who was so gentle, yet so gay!"'' The use of positive, happy language reflects William's youthful benevolence. This could be related to 18th century philosopher, John Locke's theory who argued that a new born baby is a blank slate. William's youthful naivety is highlighted to reflect how children should learn from the people and things around them, and the creatures absence of loving companions is the reason for his satanic personality emerging. The voice of Victor's father is retold by Frankenstein, and then Walton. Therefore, the truth and validity of what is said is in question. Chapter 7 is significant because the reader learns of the creature's first murder, signifying the end of his benevolence and the emerging of a satanic person. This begins the pattern of murders that runs through the rest of the novel. '- Victor immediately leaves for home to be with his family, however by the time he reaches Geneva the gates have been shut. Therefore, he decides to visit near the place where William was murdered. While walking through the storm, a flash of lightening illuminates the creature and it becomes apparent to Frankenstein who William's murder is.' "The thunder burst with a terrific crash over my head" The contrast of the frightening thunder, with positive words such as "terrific" shows Shelley's use of the sublime. This thunderstorm is significant because it marks the first murder committed by the creature, therefore Frankenstein beings to understand the disaster that he has created. By submerging Frankenstein in the power of nature, as the thunder was crashing "over his head", Shelley highlights how insignificant Victor actually is. Victor meddled with nature's laws, thinking he could conquer them, however this thunderstorm signifies the collapse of this idea. This is particularly prolific after The Enlightenment period, because Shelley could be warning that scientific endeavor could hold great consequences. '- Victor learns that Justine will be tried for William's murder, after a servant finds a picture of William's mother in Justine's pocket. Frankenstein argues her innocence.' "You are all mistaken; I know the murderer. Justine, poor, good Justine, is innocent" Frankenstein uses dramatic language, showing upset; "poor, poor Justine". Furthermore, the use of excessive commas and semi colons reflects his exasperation and despair at the situation. Despite the fact Frankenstein knows Justine is innocent, he still does nothing to correct the injustice. Shelley breaks the façade of Victor being perceived as an important and influential male by his peers by making him a coward. He would rather have Justine, who he was immensely fond of, take the blame for the creature's actions than admit he created such a monster. Chapter 8 '-Justine admits to William's murder, despite her innocence, as she feels that by doing this she will gain salvation.' "I did confess; but I confessed a lie. I confessed that I might obtain absolution." Justine represents a strong woman because she is brave and accepts her end even though she is innocent, staying true to her religion and herself. She provides a contrast to the cowardice of Frankenstein who could save her, but does not in order to protect himself. By reversing the expected roles, Shelley argues for gender equality. Having a feminist mother, Mary Wollstonecraft, it is likely that some of her writings would have influenced Shelley. Therefore, she creates a novel that is a feminist fantasy, as Frankenstein fails to procreate effectively, showing the importance of women in society. '-Frankenstein is still sure of Justine's innocence because he know the creature is to blame.' Elizabeth is also sure of Justine's innocence, giving a speech in court explaining this. She, despite being female, stands up for what is right, although is ineffective in attempting to correct justice as Justine is eventually executed. This could reflect the inequality in society as the opinions of Women are not valued as much as men, and both women are eventually silenced. '-Justine is executed for the murder of William, and Frankenstein becomes increasingly guilty for being partially to blame for the deaths.' This chapter is pivotal in the novel, because Frankenstein begins to partially accept the blame for the deaths of William and Justine. "I beheld those I loved spend vain sorrow upon the graves of William and Justine, the first hapless victims of my unhallowed arts." The use of the word "victim" signifies Frankenstein beginning to, firstly understand the consequences of his meddling actions, and secondly that he as the creator, is partially to blame. Before this chapter, Frankenstein viewed himself as important and almost untouchable, yet this beings him to a human level because he rightfully feels guilt and remorse for what he has done.